SasuNaru Love Story
by NaruTriangle
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto to rot... So Naruto thought. SasuNaru real world, rated M for language and adult scenes. One-shot.


Sasuke and Naruto love story

Sasuke was a singer in a band. He was awesome and he knew it. He had a fan club with one million girls attending and one million that wanted to be. He was like a new Michael Jackson. But he had lost one thing to become what he now where: His best friend and crush in one package. Yes, the Uchiha boy was gay and a couple of years back he had a blonde teen friend named Naruto as a friend. They were rivals too, but Sasuke was madly in love with Naruto. Naruto was gay too and the day Sasuke was going to confess, he got a singing contract with his favorite band: Ghost Town. He had no idea how though.

But now he was on stage and he loved it. Loved to sing, loved to dance, and loved to hear the screams of his name. He smirked into the microphone. "This song is only for you creepy girls out there…" he whispered seductively and the screams got louder. Yes, he was going to sing his hit "You're so creepy". He sang with his husky voice, which the girls loved. Then the chorus came…

"Creepy girls, you're just my style. Blood red lipstick, you don't smile. Falling victim to your fantasy. Damn, I love it that you're so creepy…" he whispered into the microphone and lots of people sang with and cheered until their voices died out. He jumped together with the audience and fell into the hypnotizing music. He laughed an evil laugh before continuing, and sent some shivers down the audience's spines.  
When he was finally done with the hit, he waved to the audience and walked out behind the scene. "You were awesome, Sasu-kun!" Sakura cheered and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He grimaced and pushed her away. "You know what I've told you. I have someone else, so fuck off." He said and grabbed a cold water bottle.

Naruto sat in his room and stared disgusted at the TV screen. There he was. The one person that had ever been kind to Naruto and he was awesome and loved. Damn it. Naruto lifted his knife and made a deep cut in his arm. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Then he enjoyed the feeling of blood drain down his arm till his elbow and drip on the orange towel he sat on. He didn't want Iruka to know that he still did that bad habit. He had started cutting as a thirteen year old until he met Sasuke as a fourteen year old. As they became fifteen, Sasuke got into a world famous band and left Naruto to rot. Damn that bastard. Damn him, damn him, damn him.

Naruto took a bit of bandage around the cut and took on a sleeved hoodie before he walked down. Iruka stood and stared at him. "Ripped black jeans and dark red hoodie again? Where's the yellow and orange and stuff?" he asked and Naruto shook his head. "What's the point in being colorful when nobody is there to see?" Naruto whispered and walked out. Iruka tried to stop him. "But, Naruto! What about breakfast?!" he yelled after the now long haired blonde.

Since Naruto was fifteen he had changed a lot. His once spiky blonde hair was now black striped and reached to his chin, covering his right eye. His blue eyes were changed with red contacts and the colors he once wore were exchanged with black and red. And he wore chains and skulls all the time. Naruto became more emo than the singer in the band Ghost Town. He walked down the pavement until he reached Gaara's house. He walked over and knocked. Kankuro opened and studied Naruto. "Gaara, your friend is here!" he yelled up and the red head came into vision sight. "Hi." He stated. "Hi." Naruto answered. Gaara took his bag and they walked towards school in a comfortable silence. Naruto felt his phone vibrate and lifted it. He looked at the number and sighed. "I guess I have to answer." He said and took the phone to his ear. "Yeah, Ino?" he stated plainly. Gaara could hear the girl all the way to his own path. Poor Naruto. "Yeah, Ino. Yes, I will. No, I can't, Iruka will kill me and even though dying is tempting, I want to finish high school first." He said, answering Ino's questions. Then he hung up. "What did the whore want now?" Gaara asked. Naruto chuckled a bit. "Going out again." He stated with an evil smirk on his lips.

"Oh, and you said yes?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, she said we could go to the party at the toxic waste-place tonight, but Iruka wants me to meet his new boyfriend, Kakashi." He stated plainly. This time, Gaara chuckled. "Poor you, I know that guy. He's a psychologist." Gaara said and smirked evilly at Naruto's expression. "DAMN IT! Iruka, that man bitch." He whispered. "I gotta call Ino back…" he stated and took up his phone. The last weeks, Iruka had tried to get Naruto to go to the school psychologist, and damn, he didn't want to go to that pervert. And neither did he want a gay one. Even though he himself was gay, he rather wanted a female psychologist than a perverted gay one.

Sasuke sighed as he sipped his drink in his limo. Inside there sat Suigetsu, his song writer, and Juugo, his partner in contracts and stuff. If Sasuke got in trouble, Juugo would help him. "Hey, guys. We should go to a party tonight." Suigetsu stated while reading a gay magazine. Sasuke smirked. "Sounds tempting. But I can't, I have a signing tonight at a cd store." He stated. He hoped that Naruto maybe would be there. But only hoped, he knew the blonde did everything to stay away from him. He shouldn't have left. He regretted. He thought being in his own favorite band would be fun, but without the dobe around, nothing was fun.

Naruto walked into the class and received a giant hug from his girlfriend, Ino (He's covering up for being gay, it would make Iruka even more troublesome). "Hey, baby! So we are going to Toxic Waste tonight?" she said, while having her arms around her incredible hot and cold boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess. Better than being forced to a psychologist." He stated and she pecked his lips. He walked to his normal seat; In the back, by the window next to Gaara.  
"Anything new, guys?" Shikamaru, a Goth guy Naruto met while being friends with Sasuke. Shikamaru was really surprised to see Naruto's changes through the last years. He had always enjoyed it when Naruto was happy, and seeing him like a alcohol addicted cutting wreck, he didn't enjoy the company as much as he did before. But they were friends. "We're going to the Toxic tonight. Wanna join so I don't end up alone with Ino?" Naruto stated and all three chuckled. "Sorry, can't. Psychologist today. And new meds I got to test." Shikamaru stated and sat down on the desk in front of them. Naruto sighed.

The day had been just as awful as always. And now Naruto had to meet that stupid psychologist because he was too slow on the escape. "Naruto, this is Kakashi-san. Kakashi, this is my adopted son, Naruto." Iruka said and Naruto had his hands in his pockets. "Nice to meet you, Naruto." Kakashi said, dropping the "I've heard so much about you!"-part to Naruto's luck. Naruto nodded. "Now that I've met him, can I go to that party? Ino's waiting for me." Naruto stated and took up a cigarette. He was just about to lighting it when Iruka snapped it and threw it in the garbage. "Sorry, but I've prepared ramen for us tonight and you are to stay here all night, even if I have to use your chains to bind you with a chair. Am I clear?" Iruka said and Naruto nodded softly and walked to the living room. Even though he is like he is, he listens to Iruka. He never disobeys unless he has a tantrum. He gets those sometimes.

"So, Naruto. What do you do on free time?" Kakashi asked and smiled softly to the boy sitting in the chair on the other side of the room in a dark corner. "Hanging out with Gaara and my girlfriend." Naruto stated honestly. "Ah, nothing else?" he asked with a smile on his face. 'Yes, I drink lots of alcohol, smoking, pitying myself over the loss of my best friend and I cut deep cuts which make giant scars.' Naruto thought to himself, but answered instead something more normal. "Maybe some video games." He said and lit a cigarette. "Are you allowed to smoke inside?" he asked and Naruto grimaced. "Nope, but I do it until Iruka takes it away from me." Naruto stated plainly. He obeyed in his own way. He blew a couple of smoke rings.

Iruka came into the living room and sighed loudly. "Damn it, Naruto. How many times do I have to say it? If you have to smoke, then do it on the balcony!" he said and snapped the cigarette and threw it out of the window and let the smoky air open. Naruto chuckled. "You know that I will run away if I stand on the balcony. Can I call Ino and tell her that you are house arresting me so that she doesn't get too drunk and sleep with my best friend?" Naruto asked plainly, like he really didn't care. Iruka sighed. "If she really likes you, she won't do that. And Gaara doesn't drink too much either and he won't let Ino touch himself. He's a sociopath. Seriously, can't you find some friends like Sasuke for instance?" Iruka stated, but regretted immediately. "Don't speak that name in my presence. He is nothing to me anymore." Naruto whispered and ran upstairs.

"Ah, damn it. Why do I have to bring that guy up so often?!" Iruka asked the roof. Kakashi smiled softly. "It's not your fault, Iruka. I'll talk to him." Kakashi said and started walking. "Wait, Kakashi. He is really angry now, you shouldn't." Iruka said. "Why not?" Kakashi asked and looked surprised at Iruka. "Well, Naruto has a bit of anger issues and right now, I have no idea what he's doing so just give him five minutes so he can calm down." Iruka said and placed his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi smiled. "I'll go now. He's more honest when he's angry. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Kakashi stated and pecked Iruka's lips before he went up to Naruto's room.

Naruto had his head buried in the pillow and a very bloody knife was on his night stand. "Naruto? It's Kakashi. Can I talk to you?" he asked with a calm voice. Naruto made a muffled: "If you have to." And sighed. Kakashi came in. He ignored the knife on the nightstand and looked straight at Naruto. The blonde looked at him. "Yes?" he stated and arked his brows in an annoyed expression. "I want to know who Sasuke is and what he has done to make you like this. Because he is the reason, right?" Kakashi said and sat down at the bed side on his knees. "Yes… He's the reason…" Naruto whispered and sat up, letting his hands rest in his lap. "Okay, what happened? I am only to listen and give advice, not judge or tell anyone. Just let everything out. I can see that you haven't talked about it." Kakashi said with a soft smile on his face. Naruto clenched his fists. "I just don't understand why. He just left me, didn't even say bye. You know how I found out he had left? A text. From his secretary. 'Sorry, Sasuke Uchiha has been selected to a band and is too busy to take any calls from you.' It stood. You know how angry I was? That my best friend had done this to me?! My only best friend had just left, without a word to become famous. I mean, I wouldn't have been so angry if he had talked to me first…" Naruto whispered and clenched his hands until blood drained from where his nails were pressed against the skin. Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder and he immediately stopped clenching his hands and gritting his teeth, focusing entirely on the silver haired man in front of him. "He wasn't just a friend to you, was he? Maybe you felt something more…?" he stated and Naruto sighed. "No. He was so much more than a friend. I kinda fell for him. Maybe that's why he left me, I sometimes think. Maybe he thought I was disgusting and left me so he didn't have to live with that." Naruto said to the complete stranger.

"I thought so. I think you should contact him." Kakashi said and placed something on Naruto's nightstand. Naruto's head shot up as Kakashi stood up and walked out." I can't talk to him! You know how much I hate him?! How can I even look at him?!" Naruto asked desperately. He wanted Sasuke back, but he was too angry with him.

Sasuke sighed. This signing thing was boring. He should have dropped it and gone to toxic instead. He signed the cds that people came to him with, listened to their speech about how much he inspirited them and on and on. Sasuke sighed when it finally came a break and he could just sit there without all the people around him, drooling. Damn it, he was gay and everyone knew it. Why did he still have so many fan girls?! He looked around himself, when he saw him. Blond, ruffled hair. Tanned skin… IT must be him. But when he met the blonde boy's eyes, he didn't think about it anymore. Naruto's eyes were blue, not red. And Naruto wasn't that much of an emo. But the blonde walked towards him with a serious look on his face. He stopped in front of Sasuke. "Hi." He stated and Sasuke recognized the voice. "N-N-Naruto?" he stuttered and stood up, ignoring the looks he got. "Hey. Uhm, do you think we could make a deal about a meeting later?" Naruto said, looking away from Sasuke's surprised eyes. "Anytime you want, Naruto. We can talk now, if you want to." He stated and took a step closer to the blonde, but Naruto stepped back. "Please, don't be so close. I'm very angry with you. But, thank you, now would have been good." He stated.

They stood in the bathroom and the owners of the stores had let them lock it from the inside. "Why didn't you say good bye?" Naruto asked, starting the conversation. "I was going to, I had important things to say… But I was a coward. I knew, you would hate me for what I wanted to say and I just couldn't live with that. I know you hate me now and I haven't enjoyed a second of my carrier without you." Sasuke said. He wanted to go closer to the blonde, but Naruto was too angry. "Well, I have something to say to you. And that's important. I love you. I've loved you since we met, but you friendzoned me and I could live with that as long as you were close to me. But then, I woke up a morning and found out that my only real friend had left me without a note. I thought you had found out and used all this as an excuse to not talk to me since you didn't even send a text message yourself, you had your secretary to do it and I thought everything was my fault. Do you know what I went through after you left?! Everyone said it was my fault! Everyone would beat me up, rape me, bully me and do anything they can to hurt me. I started drinking, I started cutting, I even smoke! And that's your fault, I'm not gonna hide that." Naruto blurted out, while tears streamed down his face. He fell down on the cold, dirty floor and buried his face in his hands. "I hate you so much, yet I love you more than anything else in this damned world." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed. "I've lived a lonely life ever since I left you, thinking you didn't feel the same. And you did. I have been so fucking stupid." Sasuke said, stealing Naruto's attention.

Sasuke took Naruto's chin and he stood up. They stared intensely into each other's eyes. "Naruto, I've loved you since we met too. I haven't slept with anyone, I haven't thought about anyone, else than you." He whispered. Naruto actually smiled, while his sad tears turned into happy tears. "I am so, so sorry for leaving you, can you please accept my apologies?" he asked with pleading eyes. Naruto smiled. "On one condition." He whispered, and their lips were only an inch from each other. "Anything…" Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked at his lips. "Kiss me…" he stated and Sasuke did.

"Hello, Washington DC!" Sasuke roared from stage. He smirked as he got the loud cheers and took a short peek on his side, meeting azure blue eyes. Naruto showed him a sheepish grin and two thumbs up. The dobe had no idea what the raven was going to do. He checked his pocket before continuing. "Yeah, you all probably know that I am dating a guy. I have to say something before we sing, is that okay?" he asked and everyone cheered and screamed yes. He smiled. "Well, me and this guy, we have a real good past together. We started as rivals. Then we became best friends. And then I left him, thinking that he didn't want to be more. Because I was and am madly in love with him." Sasuke stated, smirking as everyone cheered and clapped. "But, he had felt the same as me all the time we had known each other. And now we are lovers. And now I want to take things to a new level!" He yelled and everyone screamed and cheered. He turned to face Naruto. "Come over here, dobe!" he stated. Naruto blushed and became a bit shy. "Come on, I don't think they bite." He said so the audience heard and most of them laughed and someone cheered still. Finally Naruto had gathered the courage and he walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and caressed his cheek, before getting down on one knee. Naruto gasped and the same did the audience.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I know we both are only twenty-one years old. But I can't imagine even just looking at anyone else than you. And I want to have you by my side until I die. I have always thought that way about you and after all the years we have been together, it works out quite well between us." He stated, holding Naruto's hand in one hand and the other hand reached his own pocket. Another gasp. Sasuke opened the little box and revealed a sapphire golden ring which now were shown on the giant screen in the back ground. Everyone screamed and cheered. Naruto had pink cheeks and blue eyes focused on the raven. "Will you do me the great honor of marrying you and stay by your side until the day I die?" Sasuke stated. Naruto breathed to calm himself down. "Yes." He stated with a soft smile playing on his lips. Sasuke sighed relieved as if he had been holding his breathe ever since he walked up on stage. He stood up, put the ring on Naruto's left ring finger and brought the blonde boy into a tight, romantic embrace, earning some great squeals from the audience.

The end


End file.
